Talk:Combatant
Heavyweight After Extreme 1, Peter tells Julia that he plans a heavyweight for a later Series. Did he ever succeed? Its not any robot from Series 6 that I can see. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Must've just been an offhand idea; according to my research, Peter is somewhat of an antweight-ophile, and doesn't appear to have ever actually built outside that class. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Combatant Having visited the robot's official website, I reckon this article should undergo a name change. There's a chance the robot could be spelled CombatANT, according to a friend of Peter Weller, but should we change the article's name to Combatant, or wait for potential information from Mr. Weller? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Combatant is probably the best spelling to go for - as I've said before, I've not got any recollection of seeing it called Combat Ant anywhere except on this wiki. It has been a while since I saw the Extreme episode in question, admittedly, but I've been at events where Peter's been for four years and even fought Combatant (in my first full combat fight!) and it's always been just one word. The Hurting (talk) 19:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The show didn't display names for the antweights; even if it did, the team's spelling still takes priority, like how we use the spelling Tomohawk when the show read "Tomahawk". [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Just to point out, it did display the names for the antweights, twice, during Extreme 1. I know this doesn't change your statement, I just thought I'd make it clear. CrashBash (talk) 20:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, of course, I can picture it perfectly now...And having looked at it, the statistics board did indeed read "Combat", then "Ant" on the next line down. I wouldn't be surprised if they did because of a lack of space. Regardless of that, I do still think we should change to Combatant or CombatANT. The former is my preference. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::This is like Sumpthing all over again. And yes, I do agree the former works better. CrashBash (talk) 20:56, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I agree we should go with whatever name the team uses, but we don't know which of the two options that is, so we should wait for confirmation before we change anything. Christophee (talk) 11:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to bring this back up again. While we don't necessarily know which spelling the team used out of Combatant and CombatANT, we know it's not Combat Ant, so I think we should name the page 'Combatant'. Seems safer than CombatANT. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :That seems like a good idea while we wait for confirmation. Either way, it's closer to the actual name than what we have now. Christophee (talk) 00:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) So, nothing ever happened with the above discussion from seven years ago, but now that we're on a roll with renaming antweights like Militant and Serpant (even Cygnus X3 from the featherweights), I think it's finally time to fix this. Whilst Robot Wars used 'Combat Ant' on-screen (and in an official book), both the Extreme 1 and 2 versions of the robot visibly read 'CombatANT' on their back panel. Other online sources use the more simple 'Combatant', but these aren't Peter Waller's websites, so I believe CombatANT to be the only option. Any thoughts before I rename the page? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:25, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :Yeah sure. I know also that Buzzant in Extreme 2 is in fact Buzzant TNG (even says so on the robot's back in the melee), dunno about one though.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:07, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :I’m fine with the change to Combatant but I don’t support random capitalisations, even if they are on the robot. They can be included as “styled as”. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:16, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ::I hate using these stupid stylisations as official names. Let's try to keep things simple because it's change for the sake of change. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:18, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :::I will point out that on the website that all of the Antweight World Series events are run from - on which you enter your own robot names with whatever capitalisation you like - Peter Waller entered it as Combatant ( AWS 60 as an example). Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:47, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :I don't see why people like TG and Jim are so against these random stylisations if it's their actual names. Look at BattleBots. It's "Shatter!" with an exclamation mark and it's "HUGE" in all capitals, but nobody complains about that, so why are you guys complaining about it on Robot Wars? It's not even like with Rapid where both that and RAPID are seemingly equally used. The only time it's an issue is when it's detrimental to the article, such as NAMAZU or WID3BOI. CrashBash (talk) 06:27, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::It's 20% not wanting change, 80% "why are we making things unnecessarily complicated for us in the future?". I straight up refuse to ever write ShOrTcIrCuIt or whatever mess that is supposed to be. Normal grammar is 13 Black, not 13BLACK, so why go for something like that other than to cause everyone issues when typing in the future? Jimlaad43(talk) 09:33, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I’m with Jim. In my opinion, it should rank 1) the English language, 2) team preference 3) everything else. I will defend the space bar until the end of time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:47, January 29, 2020 (UTC)